Strings of Fate
by IchigoGalaxy
Summary: A series of oneshots. On a night when he should be sleeping, Ginji recollects on the meaning of his friendship with Ban…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strings of Fate

Author: IchigoGalaxy

*Disclaimer: I do not own the Get Backers. Also, lyrics (which I don't own either) are translated from the song titled Mask by Aqua Timez, an awesome Japanese band.

Summary: Oneshot - On a night when he should have beeen sleeping, Ginji recollects on the meaning of his friendship with Ban…

* * *

"You found and embraced the loneliness within me when I had lost my way,

And you told me that it would be fine for me to cry now.

I trained myself to hold on to my tears no matter how sad I feel.

But for all this time, I have always wanted to cry.

I have always wanted to smile freely, without having to put a mask over my heart."

From his reclined position, Amano Ginji looked over to the driver's seat and studied the sleeping form of his best friend, Ban Midou, and enjoyed this moment of tranquility. He had never been as content with his life as he was now, and it was all because of Ban. Even though life wasn't easy, it was definitely better than residing in Mugenjou as the Lightening Emperor, Raitei.

Raitei.

Ginji shifted his eyes to the face of his companion and the thought of those eyes crept to the forefront of his mind. Those eyes could calm the raging storm of Raitei's anger, of his sadness as Ginji tried to cope with a world filled with death and deception. Only Ban's piercing blue eyes could look deep inside his own and find the real him, only they could coax Amano Ginji forth, and let his bright soul shine through the darkness clouding his heart.

Ginji felt that he could never be strong enough to protect those he loved, but Ban had shown him different. As Raitei, Ginji learned to bury his emotions under the façade of power, because emotions were for the weak. At least, that's how it seemed within the no man's land of the Lower Town. But what everyone saw in him was his inherent kindness, his instinct to protect and love every human being. Because no one deserved to suffer in this life, no matter the character that they presented to the world.

Kazuki, Masaki, Shido, Makubex, Juubei, Emishi, Sakura. Ginji smiled and closed his eyes. He turned his head to face the passenger side window. All of his friends were so strong and he accepted them without a second thought, just as they accepted him. They would follow him to the ends of the Earth if that were what the end of his path came out to be. He would make sure that would never happen or course, but the thought of his friends holding him in such esteem didn't bother him, because he would do the same for them. His thoughts were interrupted when Ban spoke in his sleep. Ginji turned to see a small frown on his face.

"No, Ginji… my sushi…" Ban shifted a little after making another sound, and then remained silent.

That made Ginji chuckle. _He _should be the saying that since he never got to the good sushi before Ban already had them stuffed down his throat. Fighting over food was a normal occurrence for them, at least when they were lucky enough to get the food in the first place.

Being a member of the Get Backers had its ups and downs, but the satisfaction of completing a job far outweighed the cons. Being able to help others, to return to them something that meant the world to them, was what made doing it worthwhile. In a sense, he was doing the same thing he was doing the in Lower Town. Eradicating suffering and bringing as much light into the lives of those that had been obscured by a life of violence.

In Mugenjou, although temporary, he had brought a period of peace, even if it came with a price to his own wellbeing, as long as those around him could live life to their potential, it was ok if he lost some of himself. But Ban had thought otherwise.

Ban 'got back' what Ginji had lost as Raitei. Ginji's true nature was enough to influence those in his presence; if Ginji was happy, so was everyone else. Ginji now believed that with unwavering certainty. Be an example of what you are trying to achieve.

Ban and Ginji were almost like two sides of the same coin, both of them sharing this one life. Each of them attached to the other for their own reasons and couldn't fathom a life apart. Even though Ginji knew that there may come a time when their joined path in life will eventually go their separate ways, he just couldn't see it happening in the near future. Everything was connected, everything and everyone will reunite at some point in time, in this life or the next, and Ginji was satisfied with that knowledge.

Ginji couldn't resist anymore, he had to hug his friend, he had to show how much he appreciated him, how much he honestly loved him. Happy tears brimmed his eyes as his emotions washed over him and he launched himself across the center console to plop on Ban's prone figure. He squeezed tight as he hugged him, causing Ban to curse loudly as he was jostled out of his sleep.

"Ginji! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm tryin'a catch some z's here!"

"Oh Ban-chan!" Ginji raised himself enough to look as Ban's sleep dulled eyes and his lips quivered.

"Ban-chan! Don't leave me! Don't ever leave me Ban-chan!" Ginji wailed in Ban's ear as he dropped his head in the crook of Ban's neck and shoulder.

Ban placed his arm that wasn't trapped beneath Ginji's body across his back and returned the hug. Ban smiled a little in the darkness as he replied.

"Hey, who said I was going anywhere?" he murmured, "I'll always be here, you know that. Now get your heavy ass off before I suffocate to death!" Ban began to push at him as Ginji scrambled off to sit back in the passenger seat, his wet eyes shining back at Ban.

Ban shook his head as a smile played at his lips, then he laid back and put his arm across his face, covering his eyes.

"Get some sleep Ginji; we have a whole day of promoting ourselves to the people of Shinjuku. We can't be nodding off while trying to make money," Ban lowered his arm and crossed both over his chest, getting as comfortable as he could in a reclined car seat, especially one as small as their Lady Bug.

Ginji smiled and laid back down, sleep finally deciding to catch up with him. He loved to tease Ban, even though he meant every word, he knew deep in his heart he would always have his friend, no matter what.


	2. Hikari

Title: Strings of Fate CH2-Hikari

Author: IchigoGalaxy

*Disclaimer: The Get Backers does not belong to me. And the lyrics belong to the Japanese band FUNKIST. The name of the song is Snow Fairy.

Note: Hikari means light in Japanese. And the translation of the song is the best I could come up with, since there were so many different versions of it.

Summary: On a drive to the beach, Ban has time to think on the meaning of his friendship with Ginji.

* * *

"You put the best in me, like a magical spell,

Who had even forgotten how to laugh.

You changed everything with one single smile,

My own Fairy.

Snowing, be honest and smile,

When two people are getting closer, time overlaps.

I'm gathering all of the light

To shine on your tomorrow…"

Ban was glad to get away, he needed time to think. The best way to do that was to go on a long drive to the beach. And being on that drive with Ginji made it perfect. Even though Ginji's loud singing to his favorite song that was currently playing on the radio made it anything but peaceful, it was still nice. Though he was more than tempted to turn off that annoying song, he let Ginji have his fun. He had to admit his laughter was infectious and he couldn't stop himself from laughing along with his vivacious friend if he tried.

"Ban-chan, this is so nice! Thank goodness we got that last job from Hevn-san. It was so hard, but we did it. Ne?" Ginji said after the song ended. Ginji was smiling as he looked out the window, the wind blowing his blond hair furiously as Ban drove on the expressway. Ban spared a glance at him before returning his attention to the road.

"Che, it would have been even better if her stupid fee wasn't sky high," Ban grumbled and Ginji laughed. Ban grinned in return.

"I'm so happy, Ban-chan," Ginji said quietly as he turned to look at Ban. Ban met his eyes and saw his thoughtful expression and his sincere eyes and smiled again.

"Yeah, me too Ginji."

And that was the truth. Though Ban lived with his curse, Ginji made every day special. Ginji may not know exactly everything about his life; but there was no need to tell him. Ginji just knew. He understood on a level deeper than anyone he had met. Ginji was not threatened by him, nor was he fascinated with him like Doctor Jackal. Akabane knew who he really was too, he was aware of the latent sanguinary nature residing within him, and proved it by challenging him, provoking him, and he came close to drawing it out of him.

But Ginji knew how to quiet the beast inside him.

Light has the ability to expel the darkness, no matter how deep that darkness resides. And Ginji was his light. He is the Lightening Emperor after all. But it was more than that. It changed his state of mind, altered his beliefs, and transformed his perspective of life. He had seen what Raitei was and knew it was a way for Ginji's gentle soul to be shielded from the atrocities of the world, especially that of Mugenjou. Ban knew that something that bright and that pure should never have to live like that.

The Fates could be cruel at times, altering ones path. But fate had brought them together, so there was meaning in that. After all he had been through, he ended up with Ginji, a goofy, free-spirited soul that had come to love life and love the people in it. One thought of Ginji's smiling face immediately stopped him from going too far over the edge, to succumb to the darkness.

"OHHHH! Ban-chan, I can see the ocean! I can't wait to go swimming. It's been too long since our last vacation," By this time, Ginji was bouncing in his seat and pointing to beach that was coming into view like a five year old.

Ban laughed, "Ok, ok, keep yer pants on, we'll get there soon enough," his own excitement was building up too and all of a sudden he felt like he couldn't get there fast enough. But he didn't dare speed too much over the limit because those speeding tickets cost a small fortune and dealt a huge blow to their sporadic income.

Finally, the exit he needed came into view and he took it. There was a stupid grin plastered on both of their faces at the prospect of the fun they would surely have. Also at the front of their minds was the delicious bento that Natsumi had prepared for them.

"_I don't want you two to starve while you're out there. But please remember that this _is _going on your tab, Paul-san doesn't want me doing anything for you two for free anymore!"_

At the memory, Ban clenched his teeth while he was still smiling. That Paul! Putting ideas in the girl's head, but he was still happy they had food. Sometimes he did wish his and Ginji's job as the Get Backers was a more lucrative career, but other than that, he was satisfied. He has even sometimes forgone the money that was promised in favor of the happiness of the client. Even though after those decisions, he had regretted them immensely. But it was worth it. He didn't want anyone to struggle as he had in his past and getting back what was lost was the name of the game in Ban's opinion.

He was so happy right now it felt as if the air was literally charged with energy. Ban frowned. The air _was _charged. He snapped his head over to Ginji and saw the air around him crackling and popping with building electricity.

"Hey, hey, hey! Water and electricity do _not _mix, and I don't want to turn into barbeque anytime soon, Ginji!" The energy subsided as Ginji guiltily looked over to Ban. They had finally made it to the parking spaces reserved for the beach goers by that time.

"Sorry, Ban-chan. You know how I get when I'm excited!" Ginji opened the door and hopped out, shedding his shirt and throwing it in the passenger seat. He slammed the door and bounded for the sand without him.

"You better hurry up, Ban-chan, or all the fun will start without you!" he called over his shoulder.

"Oi! Ginji!"

Now he had to carry their stuff to the beach. He grumbled as he gathered the food, towels and umbrellas and trudged through the sand which was intent on making his walk a million times more difficult. He finally found a spot and dumped everything in a haphazard pile. As he began to take off his shirt, he heard a sea gull close by and felt something hit his hand. He frowned and yanked his shirt all the way off just as another bird swooped in. He shouted and ducked, looking wildly around for more.

"Arf, arf!"

Startled, Ban looked down and was greeted with Mozart, Madoka's seeing eye dog. He bent himself at the knees and petted the dog's head, getting happy barks in return. If he was here, that meant that Madoka was there too. He squinted at the water and finally noticed the other people in the water with Ginji and groaned. That Monkey Bastard, Shido, was there and they made eye contact before he lifted Madoka joyfully in the air. That animal loving bastard grinned at him! He was going to get him later for attacking him with his stupid animals!

He could also see String Boy, Kazuki and his ever-present body guard Juubei close by. Hevn was trying to get a piggy-back ride from Ginji, her assets almost spilling from her skimpy bikini top in the process, if it can even be called that. Even Himiko was there in her bikini, having fun with everyone.

Damn! He wasn't expecting to see any of them here. Ginji must have told them behind his back. But he grinned and ran in the water to catch up with everyone. He might as well accept it instead of brooding over it. In all honesty, he liked Ginji's friends. He didn't really have many growing up and friends were an invaluable thing to have as a person. They lent their support to you when you needed you need them the most, and they kept you from going insane with loneliness.

Ban was glad he had brought Ginij out from behind Raitei. It did everyone some good including his own. The world was a little brighter when Ginji was there, that almost permanent smile spoke directly to the hearts of those he met. But if anyone, and he meant _anyone, _made the brainless mistake of taking advantage of that kindness, he would be there to snakebite them right in the ass!


End file.
